Горькая сладость
by Selior
Summary: Акацуки повержены. Конец интригам и битвам. Долгожданная победа. Но какой ценой?


Название: Горькая сладость

Автор: Selior

Бета: Хинаточка

Фэндом: Наруто

Жанр: ангст, романтика

Персонажи: Наруто, Хината, Цунаде

Пейринг: Наруто/Хината

Рейтинг: PG-13

Дисклэймер: размещение с моего разрешения, обязательно с этой шапкой.

Предупреждения: POV

От автора: Нда… это на меня что-то нашло и вот результат…

Дата публикации: 24.06.09

Я проснулся. Вскочил с выпрыгивающим из груди сердцем, скинув одеяло, рванул в ванную.

Снова… снова стою на дрожащих ногах перед раковиной, пытаясь отдышаться. Жестокий приступ кашля сотрясает меня, я сгибаюсь, с силой проталкиваю воздух в лёгкие. Больно…

Кровь. Кровь в раковине.

Снова… это случается всё чаще и чаще… всё происходит именно так, как мне говорили…

Всего год назад…

- Наруто. Пойдём со мной, - Пятая Хокаге в отставке берёт меня за рукав и тащит за собой.

- Что? Цунаде-баачан, что такое? – несмотря на груду вопросов, которыми я засыпаю её, она молчит и продолжает шагать дальше.

Госпиталь Конохи. Мы проходим по стерильно чистым коридорам, залитым белым светом ламп и останавливаемся перед дверью. Её новый кабинет.

Всё так же безмолвно Цунаде открывает дверь и заходит внутрь, по-прежнему не отпуская меня.

- Садись, - она указывает мне на стул перед её рабочим столом, а сама обходит вокруг него и садится в коричневое кожаное кресло.

Плюхаюсь на стул и с интересом осматриваюсь. Я был здесь всего один раз, да и то случайно.

Книги… много книг, самых разных, стоят в шкафах, дожидаясь крепкой руки хозяйки, её изящных пальцев, бережно перелистывающих страницы в поисках нужных рецептов и техник.

Хм… а это что? В самом углу, на верхней полке, пара знакомых томиков. Ещё бы я их не узнал, ведь я странствовал вместе с автором этих творений больше двух лет. Значит…

- Наруто, - прервала мои размышления обладательница столь внушительной коллекции книг – Я… я должна кое-что сказать тебе… это всё равно пришлось бы сделать… - вздохнув, она продолжила - Ты помнишь битву… последнюю битву полгода назад?

О да… как я могу такое забыть… Конец акацуки, конец интригам… и если бы не я, конец Конохе. Победа далась очень тяжело, но всё-таки это была долгожданная победа, на которую мы надеялись последние три года после того, как я вернулся в родную деревню вместе с сенсеем… которого больше нет.

- Да, конечно.

- Ты помнишь, что произошло в конце? – она подалась вперёд, пристально глядя на меня.

- Д-да…

И это самая неприятная часть воспоминаний.

Я едва не сломал все барьеры, что поставил в своём сознании. То, что было неотделимо от меня почти с самого моего рождения, едва не вырвалось на свободу. Но из последних сил, уже с гаснущим от боли и усталости сознанием, я удержал это и затолкал так далеко в глубины своей сущности, что даже оно не скоро найдёт дорогу наружу.

- Тогда ты должен был заметить, что именно после этого у тебя начались те… приступы, - Цунаде не отрывала своего взгляда от моего лица.

Я невольно вздрогнул. Разговор нравился мне всё меньше и меньше.

Да, она была абсолютно права. Со мной что-то случилось.

Пять… нет, уже шесть раз я просыпался в мокрой от пота постели, путаясь в простыне, скидывал одеяло и мчался в ванную. Острая боль, кашель, кровь в раковине… каждый раз одно и то же.

Я обратился к лучшему медику в Конохе. Пришлось пройти пару обследований. Впрочем, я не придавал всему этому особого значения. До нынешнего момента.

- Да… заметил… - голос от волнения слегка охрип – Но… что вы хотите сказать, Цунаде-баачан?

- Я… - она неожиданно отвернулась и уставилась на шкаф с книгами – Ты… в последней битве ты… перенапрягся… использовал те скрытые ресурсы организма, которые использовать нельзя.

- И что это значит?

Ответ, которого я боялся и меньше всего ожидал услышать, прозвучал, словно приговор.

- Два года. Три, если повезёт… большего твой организм просто не выдержит… - мудрые, много повидавшие глаза снова смотрели на меня. В них ясно читались боль и сожаление.

- … Что? То есть… вы хотите сказать… Цунаде-баачан? – от потрясения я с трудом мог говорить – Это… не ошибка?

- Наруто… я сожалею, но это правда. И… я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Девятихвостый успел натворить слишком многое, чтобы это можно было исправить…

Потрясённый до глубины души я встал и на негнущихся ногах пошёл прочь.

Мир перевернулся.

Вырвавшись из омута воспоминаний, я, всё ещё слегка сгибаясь от боли, включил воду. Надо поскорее смыть кровь… О Ками-сама, только бы она этого не заметила.

Но Бог остался глух к моей молитве… может быть это и к лучшему…

Тонкие, изящные ручки обвились вокруг моего торса, к спине прижалось что-то мягкое и тёплое. Я быстро выпрямился и постарался не застонать от боли.

- Наруто… - тихий, нежный голос, переполненный заботой – Больно?

Обернувшись, я увидел самое прекрасное существо во вселенной. Бледно-сиреневые глаза, заглядывающие, кажется, в самую душу. Водопад тёмно-синих волос, спадающих на обнажённые плечи. Девушка одета в коротенькую, серебристо-сиреневую ночнушку.

Как же мило она выглядит…

- Наруто… Тебе больно. Я ведь вижу по твоим глазам…

- Хината… любимая… - наклоняюсь и утыкаюсь лбом в её плечо, пряча навернувшиеся слёзы – Больно…

- Тссс, тише… - нежно, успокаивающе гладит меня по голове.

В который раз я поражаюсь ей. Она может быть твёрдой и несгибаемой, как сталь и в то же время мягкой и нежной, доброй и заботливой.

- Тише, дорогой, тише… пойдём.

Взяв под руку, она привела меня на кухню и усадила на стул.

- Сейчас, мой любимый, сейчас… - девушка налила воды в стакан и добавила туда моё лекарство.

Тщательно всё размешав, она поднесла стакан к моим губам.

- Вот, пей скорее…

Дождавшись, когда я всё выпью, Хината вытерла мне губы.

- Молодец. А теперь пойдём, – она подставила мне плечо и я на него тяжело опёрся. После лекарства меня всегда почему-то бил озноб и накатывала слабость.

Заменив мокрую от пота простыню на сухую, она уложила меня в кровать, скинула ночнушку, под которой ничего не было, и легла рядом, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом, согревая и успокаивая.

Боль отступила и исчезла, отогнанная лекарством и теплом любимой.

В окно виден краешек луны, немигающим глазом смотрящей на мир.

Тишина, нарушаемая лишь нашим тихим дыханием.

- Хината? – шёпотом, почти неслышно зову её, надеясь, что она уже спит.

- Да, любимый?

- Как думаешь… сколько ещё это продлится?

Наверное, было что-то такое в моём тоне, что заставило её приподняться и посмотреть мне в глаза… начинающие наполняться слезами.

- Наруто… - она потянулась и поцеловала меня в губы – Ты справишься, я верю в тебя… Тебя ничто не смогло сломить. Не сдавайся, и однажды болезнь отступит… Ты сможешь, любимый…

Снова поцелуй, глубокий и нежный, долгий и мимолётный.

Страсть захлестнула нас с головой. Долгое время были слышны лишь наши стоны и нежный шёпот.

Только когда небо начало светлеть, мы насытились друг другом. Хината сразу уснула, положив голову мне на плечо. Чуть приоткрытый ротик, рассыпавшийся по моей груди водопад волос… Она прекрасна как богиня…

Я не хочу, чтобы это кончалось. Не хочу, чтобы она плача стояла над моей могилой, в бессилии сжимая и разжимая кулачки. Не хочу, чтобы она была несчастлива.

Нет, я буду жить. Буду терпеть боль, чтобы однажды она отступила навсегда.

Не ради себя. Ради той, которую я люблю.


End file.
